


What is Happening?

by BuckeyeKitty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Romantic or platonic, meeting up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty
Summary: George has been having a nightmare for months and he wakes up at the same time every night, eventually he purposely stops sleeping.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Oh No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, welcome hope you enjoy!

“Come here George~!” 

“Go away, Dream.” 

A Dangerous Laugh. 

“Dream?” 

“Yes George~” 

“Where’s Sap and Bad?” 

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll join them soon.” 

“Wha-” 

He shot up in his bed, breathing heavily. _The same dream every night. What does it mean?_ He glanced at the clock, 3:45 am, as always. He could call his friends, but he didn’t, he instead went to go make something warm to drink.

* * *

“Ant, your channel is blowing up,” Dream said.

“I know, there isn’t even any videos,” Antfrost said.

“Welcome to the clout,” Sapnap laughed.

George laughed.

“Is this what happened when you guys joined his videos?” Antfrost asked.

“Yeah,” Bad said.

Dream, George, and Sapnap laughed.

* * *

“George Run!” Antfrost yelled. 

His body dropped to the ground. 

“Come here George~!” 

“Go away, Dream.” 

A Dangerous Laugh. 

“Dream?” 

“Yes George~” 

“Where’s Sap and Bad?” 

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll join them soon.” 

“Wha-” 

He shot up his bed, breathing heavily. He glanced at the clock, 3:45 am, as always. _It changed, more of the dream (nightmare?) was there with Ant? What is happening?_ He stood up, out of his bed, he should called them, he could, he could call his friends they could probably at least get him back to sleep. He need sleep. The nightmares weren’t there when he fell asleep on call with his friends, but he didn’t want to bother them. He went downstairs to his kitchen and made himself a warm drink.

* * *

“Hey George, you okay?” Dream asked.

“I’m fine why?” George said.

“You just have less energy than you usually do,” Dream said.

“Yeah, dude, you didn’t even try to start a fight with me,” Sapnap spoke up.

“I’m fine, I just haven’t be sleeping well,” George said, _Or at all._

“If you’re sure,” Dream said.

“I’m sure,” George said.

“Okay,” Sapnap said.

And then the subject was dropped or so George thought.

* * *

“I don’t know, he won’t tell any of us,” Sapnap said.

“Has he mentioned anything to you in private, Dream?” Bad asked.

“He’s been avoiding being alone in a call with me,” Dream said.

“Same,” Sapnap said.

“Ant, what about you?” Bad asked.

“I haven’t been alone on a call with him in ages,” Antfrost said.

“Same here…” Bad said.

“So he’s avoiding us,” Sapnap said.

“He’s avoiding being _alone_ with us,” Antfrost said.

“Great, we can’t help if we don’t know the problem,” Dream groaned.

“He’s online,” Sapnap said.

“What! It’s 10:50pm here. He should be asleep, the crazy muffin!” Bad said.

“He said he hasn’t been sleeping well,” Dream spoke up.

“Should we invite him into the call?” Antfrost asked.

“I guess, but what are we going to be talking about?” Dream said.

“Next four hunters video,” Sapnap offered.

“Sure,” Dream said.

“I DM’d him to join the call if he wants to,” Bad said.

“Buddy had joined your channel”

“Hey George, Welcome to the late night planning of Speedrunner VS Four Hunters Rematch,” Dream said.

“That’s a mouthful of a title,” George chuckled.

“We’ve been calling it, Four Hunters Rematch,” Sapnap said.

“Ah, a much easier thing to say,” George said.

“So when are you available to record?” Antfrost asked.

Sapnap, Bad, and Antfrost DM’d Dream when they could film.

“Pretty much when whenever, this is my job,” George chuckled.

* * *

“George, Ant go!” Sapnap shouted over their Teamspeak call.

George pressed his sprint key and alongside Antfrost, with most of the Hunter’s items, ran from the other two hunters, Bad and Sapnap, as well as Dream, the person they were hunting.

“We need to get out of the Nether,” Ant said.

“Okay,” George said.

Sapnap let out an aggravated groan.

“Sap!” Bad exclaimed.

“Crap,” George muttered.

“Oh Bad~” Dream said.

“I’m punching a tree,” Sapnap said.

The nether portal came into view.

George and Ant moved into the portal. They appeared in the overworld and took off sprinting.

“So you two have food, can you keep sprinting?” Sapnap asked.

“Yep,” Ant said.

“No!” Bad exclaimed.

“Oh George~ Oh Ant~”

“Oh no, Oh no, Oh no,” George said, pitch increasing with each oh no.

“I’m so glad the speedrunner doesn’t have a compass,” Ant said.

“Same.”

“Where are you?” Dream asked, “Did you really leave the Nether?”

“Did we?” George asked.

“You totally did!”

“No, we’re still there, we’re watching you now,” Ant said,

“No you’re not, you left, you’re in the overworld.”

“So what if they are, Dream?” Sapnap asked.

“It just means I’m getting potions.”

“And we’re going mining,” George said, heading towards the ravine up ahead of his game character.

“We’re getting Diamond armor,” Ant said.

“Sapnap, Bad, I’ll DM you the coords,” George said.

“Ok,” Bad said,

“Got it,” Sapnap said.

Dream won the manhunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	2. Finally Asking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

“George, Ant go!” Sapnap shouted, voice semi-muffled because of the nether brick walls. 

He took off running, away from his friends, Ant just behind him. 

“We need to get out of the Nether,” Ant said. 

“Okay,” He nodded. 

Sapnap let out a scream. 

“Sap!” Bad yelled. 

“Crap,” George mumbled. 

“Oh Bad~” Dream sing-songed. 

“We’re lost, crap,” Ant muttered. 

“No, we’re not, we’re not lost,” George denied. 

“We totally are,” Ant said. 

“Crap, crap, crap,” He said, pitch increasing with each crap. 

Bad screamed. 

“Oh George~ Oh Ant~” 

“Oh no, Oh no, Oh no,” George’s voice increased even higher in pitch. 

They heard footsteps coming up behind them. 

Dream grabbed Ant by the back of his neck. 

“George Run!” Antfrost yelled. 

His body dropped to the ground, 

“Come here George~!” 

“Go away, Dream.” 

A Dangerous Laugh. 

“Dream?” 

“Yes George~” 

“Where’s Sap and Bad?” 

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll join them soon.” 

“Wha-” 

He shot up in his bed breathing heavily. He glanced at the clock, 3:45 am, as always. _Even more of this nightmare, The beginning was eerily similar to the latest Manhunt they had filmed._ It had been a month or two since he had actually slept, he needed to shallow his pride and ask if he could just listen in on one of his friends calls. He got out of his bed, walked over to his computer. He took a deep breath and logged into his computer, bringing up both, Discord and Teamspeak. Dream and Sapnap were in a call together, he brought up the ‘Dream Team’ group chat.

Dream Team

_“Can I listen in on your guy’s call? I can’t sleep"_

He regretted sending it almost immediately, though the regret disappeared once the replies came in.

Sapnap:  _“Sure!”_

Dream:  _“Whatever helps you, dude.”_

_“Thanks”_

He joined the call but immediately went on mute, he turned his speaker’s volume up, got up from his chair, and slipped under his covers. He drifted off listening to his two best friends voices.

* * *

“We’re not going to tell you all, who joined the call,” Sapnap told his chat.

“They’re not going to talk so it doesn’t matter who it is,” Dream said.

After Stream

“Do you think George is asleep?” Sapnap asked.

“I hope so,” Dream said.

“I’m worried about him. He hasn’t done face cam in awhile. He’s avoiding being alone with us. He sounds so tired.”

“Yeah, he always sounds so tired all the time, but we can’t do anything unless he let’s us.”

Dream Team

Dream: _“You can listen in on our calls pretty much whenever you want, we’ll tell you if the convo is private.”_

Sapnap:  _“What Dream said, you can also talk to us about anything you need to.”_

“Well it was great talking to you Sap, but I should probably head to bed.”

“K, night Dude.”

“Night.”

* * *

The next morning

George woke up, feeling the most rested he had in weeks. He got out of bed, logged off of and shut down his computer, and got himself breakfast,

“I should probably just try that to begin with tonight,” He said aloud.

He finished his breakfast and with how rested he felt, he decided to edit a video for his Youtube channel.

* * *

Later

Dream:  _“Good morning”_

_“Good afternoon.”_

Dream had woken up at a reasonable time for once.

Dream: _“Wyd?”_

_“Editing.”_

Dream:  _“Wow, didn’t know it did that.”_

_“Shut up!”_

Dream:  _“I have to edit too, VC?”_

_“Sure, why not.”_

He pulled up Teamspeak and created a private channel, adding Dream, and as an afterthought, Sapnap.

“Buddy has joined your channel” 

“Hello,” Dream said.

“Hi, Sap can join the call.”

“Okay, what are you editing?”

“Just one of the Minecraft but my friend is a, videos.”

“You can probably guess what I’m editing.”

“A Manhunt.”

“Yep!”

George laughed.

“So how’s you sleep last night?”

“Good, well after I got on the call with you and Sap.”

“That’s good.”

“So you sleep better when you listen to me?”

“Any friends, I sleep better when on call with any my friends,” he defended.

“Why?”

“Why, what?”

“Why aren’t you sleeping well without any of our friends?”

“I don’t know.”

“George, why are you lying to me?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know how to talk about it, how to put it to words, sorry.”

“You’re okay, you don’t have to tell me. I just want to help in anyway I can. If that’s just letting you listen in on calls, that’s fine.”

“Thanks, I’m not ready, sorry.”

“That’s okay.”

They worked in silence, joking occasionally.

“Buddy had joined your channel” 

“Hello Losers,” Sapnap greeted.

“Hi Sap,” Dream greeted back.

“Hey Sappy,” He greeted his friend.

“What are you two doing?”

“Editing,” He said.

“Oh, George is editing, that’s new.”

“Says the man who has nine videos up.”

“I’m still in school.”

“And I have a degree, so really Dream is the one we should be making fun of.”

“Hey!” Dream exclaimed.

Sapnap laughed and he joined in.

They continued editing (Dream and George) or doing schoolwork (Sapnap) talking and joking over Teamspeak,

They would grab food and run off to the bathroom.

“Okay let’s be honest with ourselves, as much as we say we would cause chaos and do things every day. We would just do this but in the same room,” Sapnap said, “Like if we lived together.”

“I mean its true but don’t call us out like that, Sap,” Dream said.

“Yeah, Sap, wow, you’re right but rude,” He said.

Sapnap laughed.

They continued talking and working until Sapnap started a stream, so they all got on Minecraft.

“I’m going to head to bed, guys,” He said, after a while.

Dream Team

_“I’m going to stay on the call, muted.”_

Dream: _ “Ok” _

Sapnap: _“Sounds good.”_

“Goodnight George,” Dream said.

“Chat says sleep well,” Subpoena said, “Good night, dude.”

“Goodnight guys, Bye chat.”

He muted and logged out of Minecraft. He had eaten dinner while on the call, so he got up, turned his brightness down, put his volume up to where it was last night after unplugging his headphones, and took a shower. He slipped into his bed and feel asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	3. Trying (and Failing) Again

He woke up the next morning. _No nightmares, okay then listening in on friends it is._

He got up and got ready for the day.

* * *

Dream:  _“How’d you sleep?”_

_“Good.”_

Dream:  _“Yay!”_

* * *

Three weeks later

Dream Team

_“I’m going to try and sleep without listening in.”_

Sapnap:  _“Ok dude, if you can’t you can always join back.”_

Dream:  _“^^^”_

“I’m going to head to bed,” He said.

“K, night dude, sweet dreams,” Sapnap said.

“Good night George,” Dream said, “Chat says the same.”

“Night guys, Night Chat, have a good stream!”

He left the call and powered down his computer. He got into bed, it was 1:00 am. He fell asleep.

“George, Ant go!” Sapnap shouted, voice semi-muffled because of the nether brick walls. 

He took off running, away from his friends, Ant just behind him. 

“We need to get out of the Nether,” Ant said. 

“Okay,” He nodded. 

Sapnap let out a scream. 

“Sap!” Bad yelled. 

“Crap,” George mumbled. 

“Oh Bad~” Dream sing-songed. 

“We’re lost, crap,” Ant muttered. 

“No, we’re not, we’re not lost,” George denied. 

“We totally are,” Ant said. 

“Crap, crap, crap,” He said, pitch increasing with each crap. 

Bad screamed. 

“Oh George~ Oh Ant~” 

“Oh no, Oh no, Oh no,” George’s voice increased even higher in pitch. 

They heard footsteps coming up behind them. 

Dream grabbed Ant by the back of his neck. 

“George Run!” Antfrost yelled. 

His body dropped to the ground, 

“Come here George~!” 

“Go away, Dream.” 

A Dangerous Laugh. 

“Dream?” 

“Yes George~” 

“Where’s Sap and Bad?” 

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll join them soon.” 

“Wha-” 

He shot up in his bed breathing heavily. He glanced at the clock, 3:45 am, as always. _Great, I can’t sleep without listen to my friends call._ We went and made himself a hot drink, he powered up his computer, Dream was still streaming.

Dream Team

_“I woke up back up, I’m going to join the call, I don’t want to try to go back to sleep.”_

Sapnap:  _“Okay, you good dude?”_

Dream:  _“Ok.”_

“Sleep alludes me,” He said once he joins the call.

“Mood dude,” Sapnap said.

Dream wheezed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments Appreciated!


	4. Explanations and Planning

Once Dream ended stream, Dream and Sapnap turned their attention towards him.

“You good, George?” Dream asked.

“No.”

“What?” Sapnap said, shocked and worried.

“What’s wrong?” Dream asked.

“I’ve been having the same nightmare for the past couple months, I don’t have it when I’m listening in on calls. It’s why I haven’t been sleeping.”

“Why you have trouble sleeping when not on call,” Sapnap said.

“Yeah, I wake up at 3:45 am, my time, everytime I sleep.”

“You don’t have to tell us but what’s the nightmare about?” Dream asked.

“It’s actually pretty similar to the last Manhunt we filmed.”

“Didn’t we film that after the nightmare started though?” Sapnap asked.

“At first it was just me at the end, then Ant became part of it, then we filmed the most recent Manhunt and even more of it, Bad and Sap, were a part of it.”

“I’m not a part of it?” Dream asked.

“You’ve always been part of it but not exactly in a nice way.”

“Was I killing you all?”

“What the hell, Dream!?” Sapnap exclaimed.

“You were yeah, though I only hear Sap and Bad scream. Ant and I got lost in the nether fortress and you came after us, I wake up before you kill me though.”

“So I’m probably dead,” Sapnap groaned.

“Bat and Ant too.”

“Wait Dream how did you know?” Sapnap asked.

“I’ve been having a similar nightmare. It’s in a nether fortress, I kill Sap, then Bad, then I go after Ant and George, I kill Ant, then George, and then I wake up.”

“Do you kill me while I’m speaking?” He asked.

“I’m so lost,” Sapnap said.

Dream ignored Sapnap's comment, “Yeah you say Wha, then I make contact.”

“My nightmare ends midway through the word What.”

“You two are having the same nightmare from different perspectives,” Sapnap said.

“I guess,” He said.

“I’ve only been having them since the last Manhunt,” Dream said.

“And George has been having them for months,” Sapnap said.

“Yeah.”

“So we’ll just have sleepover calls,” Sapnap said.

“Or an actual sleepover,” Dream said.

“What?” He asked.

“Well Covid’s gone, I could fly two of us out to the other and we could have an actual sleepover,” Dream explained.

“We all live with our parents though,” Sapnap pointed out.

“Hotel.”

“If you pay for the flights, Sap and I are paying for the hotel.”

“I agree,” Sapnap said.

“Okay, fine, when are you free Sap?” Dream asked.

“What not going to ask me?” He asked.

“Sap has school, you just have a job that lets you work for yourself,” Dream said.

“My semester and school year ends in two weeks.”

“So two and a half weeks, give Sap a half a week to recover.”

“Who am I buying tickets for? Where are we meeting up, where is this sleepover happening?”

“Florida, we can go to Disney and Universal!” Sapnap said.

“Okay, flights being looked into, I’ll send you the money over Paypal, tomorrow.”

“We all need to sleep,” Sapnap said.

“If you’re tired go to bed Sap,” He said, “Dream and I are avoiding nightmares.”

“Yeah go to bed Sap, you have school tomorrow, go get good grades.”

“Okay, Goodnight, don’t snap at me tomorrow,” Sapnap left the call.

“No Manhunts?” George asked.

“No Manhunts,” Dream agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	5. Meeting Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet up Pog?

Two and a half weeks later

George, Sapnap, and Dream were all in a call as they packed. They had some content lined up to upload while they were with each other, and they were also going to film another Vlog, not showing Dream’s face once again.

“I’m going to be so jettlaged,” George said.

“Rip George,” Sapnap said, no sympathy in his voice what so ever.

“You’re so annoying.”

“Guys stop,” Dream cut in.

They both quieted down.

“So I have to wait for Sap to check in to the hotel?” Dream asked later on.

“Yes,” Sapnap said.

“So the plan is, Dream picks up Sap from the airport, you two go to check into the hotel, and then you two go back to the airport and pick me up.”

“Yep,” Dream said.

“I can’t wait to see you guys,” Sapnap said.

“Same, I have to go catch my flight, I’ll see you guys soon,” He said.

“Sleep on the flight,” Dream said.

“I’m going to try at the very least.”

“See you soon George,” Sapnap said.

“Bye Guys.”

“Bye!” Dream said.

He left the call and his mum drove him to the airport, he went through security and waited at his gate. He got on his plane and was on his way to Orlando, Florida.

* * *

Clay was waiting for one of his long time best friends. It wasn’t his first time meeting either of them, but George had asked him to film him picking up Nick from the airport, he was videoing the floor with his phone. He was looking around. He saw Nick so he brought his phone up and zoomed in on his friend. He started making his way over after saying, “I found him, I’m going to scare him. He walked up behind him, “Boo!”

“What the hell!” Nick exclaimed, turned around.

Clay wheezed, doing his best to keep the camera on Nick.

“You’re so mean, Clay,” Nick crossed his arms.

He wheezed harder.

Once he finally stopped laughed, he said, “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too,” Nick smiled.

Clay pulled Nick into a hug.

“To the hotel!” Nick exclaimed.

Clay wheezed, stopping the video while he was still laughing.

Nick pulled him into another hug once he stopped laughing and put his phone in his pocket.

“How was your flight?”

“Good, a little long but overall good.”

“Hotel time.”

Clay lead Nick to his car and they drove to the hotel. Nick checked them in and they went up.

“You and George get the Queen’s bed, I’ll sleep on the sofa bed. You are both in a different time zone then you’re used to, I’m not.”

“Fine,” Nick said claiming the bed furthest from the door.

“We have fifteen minutes until we need to leave for the airport to wait for George.”

“Okay,” Nick nodded.

Fifteen minutes later they were back in Clay’s car and were on their way to the airport.

* * *

George had just finished going through customs so he pulled out his vlog camera he had gotten shortly before Dream had come to England. He got his suitcase from baggage claim. He sent a text to Dream and Sapnap, _“I’m at Baggage Claim E.”_ He turned on his camera and started a recording, “Hey guys waiting for Dream and Sapnap to pick me up.” He looked around for his friends. He saw them and went over to them, avoiding recording Dream as much as possible. They hugged on camera and then he stopped the recording.

“It’s so nice to see you in person!” Sapnap said, grinning.

“You too!”

Dream grabbed George’s suitcase from him and lead him and Sapnap back to his car. Dream drove them to the hotel and the three friends went up to their hotel room. 

“Your bed is whichever one Sap didn’t grab, I’m sleeping on the sofa bed,” Dream said.

“Don’t try to fight it, he’s not budging,” Sapnap told him.

He sighed, and dropped his backpack on the bed, Dream out his suitcase by the bed.

“So...now what?” Sapnap asked.

“Are either of you hungry?”

“I am,” George said.

“I’m always hungry,” Sapnap said.

“Okay, we’re going to a local pizza place, let’s go.”

Dream drove them to a local pizza place.

They ordered their pizza and sat down in a booth, Sapnap on one side, Dream and George on the other, it would be easier to film that way. They talked, they made plans for the next two weeks they would be together, well more plans, they finally finalized their plans to meet up with Bad. He recorded a bit after he made a joke that made both of his best friends laugh. The camera on Sapnap you could hear Dream though. Sapnap stopped laughing, but Dream continued laughing.

“Is this going to be another ‘My trap’ incident?” Sapnap asked.

Dream started laughing harder.

Sapnap looked at the camera deadpan.

George snorted.

Dream was still laughing.

“Is he dying?” George asked.

Sapnap glanced at Dream, “Nah, he’s fine, his lungs are just deflating.”

George laughed.

They returned to the hotel and actually started unpacking. They got ready for bed, talking with each other. They all feel asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	6. The First Day

The next morning

George woke to his best friends still asleep, light was coming through the small gap in the curtains. He sat up and stretched in bed. He went to grab for his phone but he grabbed his vlog camera, turned in on, and started to record, “I woke up before both Sap and Dream,” He panned the camera over to Sapnap’s bed, “Dream’s in the sofa bed, because he’s stubborn. I’m not going to show him, because he doesn’t want me too.” He pushed off his covers, he set his camera on the nightstand pointed at Sapnap on his bed, he grabbed one of his pillows off his bed, he hit Sapnap on the head with the pillow.

“What the Fuck!” Sapnap exclaimed.

He laughed, “Good morning.”

“Why?”

He continued laughing.

“You’re so loud, Nick,” Dream said, obviously annoyed to be woken up.

“George hit me with a pillow!”

George laughed harder.

“Maybe you deserved it,” Dream said.

“The camera’s still on,” He warned Dream, through his laughter.

“You recorded that?!” Sapnap yelled.

“I’m vlogging the trip,” George said, finally calming down, “Of course I recorded it.”

Sapnap glared at him, crossing his arms.

“Let me see the footage George.”

George stopped the recording and played it for Dream. Once it was done, George started recording again, The camera focused on his own face.

“You have to admit it was funny, Sap.”

“No, I don’t.”

“At least it was a pillow and not something harder,” He said, “Like me jumping on you.”

“You wouldn’t,” Sapnap accused.

“I wouldn’t hurt you but I would jump on you.”

“Dream, George is being mean!”

“Be nice,” Dream said, back by the sofa bed, putting it away making it a couch again.

“Where are we going today?” George asked, after he turned off the recording and camera.

“We’re going to a local beach, something less active so we’re ready for our three day Disneyworld trip,” Dream responded.

“Then a break day, Bad, a couple break days, and then Universal,” Sapnap said.

George grabbed his swimsuit, and a shirt from his suitcase and disappeared into the bathroom.

He came out of the bathroom and Sapnap took his place in the bathroom.

Sapnap came out of the bathroom and Dream traded with him.

He turned on the camera, pointed it at Sapnap, and started recording, “Where are we going?”

“The beach! Maybe you can get a tan.”

He rolled his eyes.

“We have sunscreen, right?” Dream asked, coming out of the bathroom.

George turned around the camera to face him, “Yeah, I think so.”

“If we don’t we’ve all failed,” Sapnap said.

George ended the recording and the three of them looked through their bags. They each found a tube in their suitcases.

George started up the recording again, “We have sunscreen.” He showed the tube on his bed and then brought the camera up to Sapnap who flashed a smile and showed the sunscreen. Dream stuck his hand in frame, showing his tube of sunscreen. All three of them started laughing.

They finished getting ready for the bench.

They were in the car when Sapnap said, “Ya know it’s a good thing we didn’t announce we would be meeting up in Flordia, cause then your face would be outed, since me and George have our faces out on the internet.”

“Oh yeah, hopefully no one recognizes us,” George agreed.

“I didn’t even think about that, but I don’t really care,” Dream shrugged.

“But we should probably call him Clay in public,” Sapnap said.

“Does that mean I should call you Nick?” George asked.

“Yeah,” Sapnap nodded.

They had a great time at the beach and none of them got sunburned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	7. Finale

“Dream!” Sapnap said.

“What?”

“Why are we going so early?”

“So we can beat some of the crowd.”

“Sap.” George said.

“Yes?”

“Stop whining, I’m recording.”

Sapnap grumbled something as he crossed his arms.

They went to Magic Kingdom and Epcot, the first day, then Tomorrow Land and Hollywood Studios the second day, then finally on the third day, Animal Kingdom and Discovery Land. They watched the fireworks and Parade every night, the second and third day George remembered to grab his colorblind glasses so he could see them better. All in all they had great Disneyworld experience.

* * *

“Can we please have a lazy day, around the hotel room?” Sapnap asked.

“Yeah, I planned that for today, anyway,” Dream said.

George chuckled.

Sapnap plopped down next George.

Dream sat on George’s other side, “I almost wish we could go on a friends stream, like on one discord call and just troll.”

“Yeah, but Mister. I want my face reveal to be an event, here won’t show his face,” George said.

Sapnap snorted.

Dream huffed.

* * *

“Darryl!” Sapnap yelled.

Bad turned to face them, “Nick, George, Clay!”

They exchanged hugs. George having the camera facing Sapnap when Dream hugged Bad.

They hung out with Bad the whole day. Once Bad had to go back home they once again exchanged hugs and went back to their hotel.

“That was fun,” Sapnap said.

George nodded.

“So a couple more chill days and the Universal,” Dream said.

“I can’t wait,” Sapnap said.

“I’ll bring my glasses first day this time.”

“Good,” Sapnap said.

He stuck his tongue out.

* * *

They left early for Universal and had a great time going around the parks.

  
  


The rest of the time they had together, going around to Dream’s favorite places around Orlando. The tourist places and beaches.

  
  


It was George ans Sapnap’s last day in Florida. The camera was off and they were watching a movie.

“I don’t want to leave,” George whispered.

Sapnap made a noise of agreement.

“We’ll call a lot,” Dream said.

“Sleepover calls,” Sapnap said.

“Once Sap is done with school, we should move in together,” George said.

“Yes!” Sapnap agreed.

“In Texas, Florida, or England?” Dream asked.

George and Sapnap exchanged looks.

“Florida,” Sapnap said.

George nodded.

* * *

Sapnap finished college and the three of them bought a house and George got a visa and evenually citizenship. The nightmares stopped once they moved in together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the story, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
